


The Final Fantasy

by Saya444



Series: The Final Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: An anthology detailing the unfortunate sexual exploits of the girls of Final Fantasy.
Series: The Final Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Final Fantasy

The Final Fantasy

Chapter 1-Tifa

Tifa hadn’t meant for things to get this far. She really didn’t. It was done out of desperation, the kind that everyone eventually falls into once or twice in their life, and her and her bar were no exception, especially to the corruptive members of even the lower cities.

The 7th Heaven survived off of little, so she needed money. She couldn’t make money while helping out the resistance…so she may have sneaked a word about them to Don Corneo. He wasn’t the head of Midgar, or the head of any organization that could kill them all. He was just a sex and drug dealer, the owner of a cabernet that did better than it had any right to. He asked her once, while she was forced to work with him, if she knew anything. She didn’t tell him. Not then.

Tifa told him about Avalanche when she was 10k in debt and close to losing the only safe haven the resistance had.

He paid her twice for the information, and they were able to stay alive a little longer. Tifa was wondering when that information would come back to bite her. When it would result in the death of one of her teammates or the loss of their operation. Oddly enough, it never did. Not that she could see. She had told him about a plan to raid one of Shinra’s bases, to stall their search of a resistance member’s house.

Nothing had come of it. The member was able to escape, no one was killed, not even the Shinra agents. It just…happened. She had gone back to him to demand what he had done with the information, and the Don had only laughed and said that it was nothing she had to be concerned about, so confident even in the face of a woman able to throw the buildings they were in. Maybe it was because he had his arms around two other women while he talked to her.

Tifa stormed out, trying to put it out of her mind, but so unsuccessfully it was almost humiliating. She had been prepared for something to go wrong and lay the blame at his feet to absolve herself of any guilt, but now she left his little sex club a couple thousand Gil richer and with only the stain she put on her own soul to blame.

However, after a mission went terribly wrong, the need for medical assistance and supplies was crucial. Tifa had went back to the Don and told him about how they were going to blow up one of the reactors, making him laugh and say that she had balls planning something like that. Even went further to comment that they might have been the same size as her tits. She was ready to kill him, until he had given her enough gil to pay for the medical expenses, twice over. But just as she expected, it came with a catch. One she could have, and should have, seen coming.

XXXXXX

Tifa stepped out of the expensive wash room after getting herself prepared. As expected of a man of the Don’s ilk, he brought her to the Honey Bee Inn to complete their little “transaction”. Even in the bathroom, Tifa could hear the sultry moans and wet slaps of flesh coming from the Honey Bee girls servicing their clients in the adjacent rooms. Tifa always hated this place, but she had no choice, even as she was forced to put on the skimpy see-through negligee that covered absolutely nothing and bared her to unwanted eyes.

Disgust and revulsion propelled the lingerie-clad female into getting the night over with.

The piggishly fat male she had given herself to laid upon a horrific neon red heart-shaped bed. His lips curled into a grin that made her sick to her stomach. His wide stomach failed to cover his erection, his cock standing straight up from his lap in stark defiance of anything Tifa expected of him. The damned thing was humongous! Thick and long, nearly as long as Tifa’s hand, with a massive head that was already oozing with a bit of precum. Tifa forced herself not to visibly shudder in disgust and fear.

“Well?” He asked, and grinned. “I’m waiting for my payment. If you don’t get sucking, then I’m sure you’ll be looking somewhere else for some pocket change.”

Tifa glared, and moved forward swiftly to get this over with. She dropped to her knees before the Don and moved up to grasp his cock at the base. Too thick to wrap her hands around, she could only pull it forward and line it up with the front of her lips. She glared at him harshly from there, making no bones about the fact that she was doing this despite her distaste for hi; his cock was only getting sucked because she still needed his money.

Her point made, she went to work. Tifa started off lightly, kissing Corneo’s cock up and down, pressing her lips full and flush against his shaft and pursing them enough to leave a lipstick mark. Red kiss marks started to litter Corneo’s cock and his heavy hanging balls underneath; the desperate attempts of a whore trying to get off a client. Even she had to admit that his cock was simply too big to stuff into her mouth, so she had no option but to play it safe by kissing it up and down while her hands worked along his shaft.

One scooped underneath his sack and cradled his balls while she licked all over them, but by the time she looked up again, it was clear her kissjob wasn’t doing it. Sure, he was clearly excited and his cock was throbbing and hard, but if she was going to get him off and move onto her next job she had to try and tackle the beast. With a deep breath Tifa drew strength from within herself, and looked at that monolithic prick as it cast a shadow over her face. She could do this. She was a part of an organization fighting to save the world! She could handle one cock.

As her lips moved to stretch over the tip, Tifa gave a pathetic whimper but continued to push forward. Her lips stretched around the Don’s cock and she worked her mouth down his massive inches as the older man gave an impressed whistle, and he moved his hands down to grab deep, tight fistfuls of Tifa’s hair.

“Damn, not bad for street meat.” He grinned, and with his fists in Tifa’s hair, refused the young woman to pull her mouth back up. If anything, he pulled her down deeper, yanking her into an unexpected and unwanted deepthroat. The more she took, the more her eyes watered and the more her body strained; her hands locking down hard against his legs. She could easily fight back if she wanted, but…she had to uphold her end of the bargain. “So fucking tight…you’d do better as a whore than some eco-terrorist.”

At that point, he simply started to fuck Tifa’s face raw. With his grip on her hair it was easy to pull Tifa’s mouth down on his cock, no matter how hard she pushed against his lap. While his incredible girth stretched her throat, the fighter-turned whore groaned in a wet display of strain and lust, spit sliding from the sides of her lips across his shaft and her tongue going flat underneath his rod. The Don jammed his cock as hard as he could into the young woman’s throat, not giving up at her murmured protests, not giving up as her hands pushed desperately against her lap, and didn’t give up despite the pleading look in her eyes.

“Looking pretty good with cock shoved into your face!” Corneo beamed, his prick smeared with lip gloss left by the woman’s kisses. “Too bad I have to do the work, but what do you expect from a street whore?” The insult came as Tifa’s eyes started to water from the strain and spit smeared across her lips, making her look all the more disgraced. If anyone knew what she was doing, she’d be completely shamed, seen under the same light as the bimbos who work at the Honey Bee Inn. Still she was completely unable to fight back again even as Corneo shoved her face down against his lap and made her gag around his girth.

“Hmph, you can barely swallow my cock for five minutes. I’ve had girls who’ve held on longer than you by a mile!” Corneo smirked. “I guess we better move on, sweetcheeks. Time to get inside that pussy.”

The Don moved with surprising speed and strength as his fingers flowed into TIfa’s hair, yanking her head off his cock and letting threads of spit connect her lips to his well-sucked prick. He got up and spun around, throwing her forcefully to the bed, landing atop her almost instantly and pulled his hands through her skimpy lingerie. Ripping the dress, he was granted access to her ample breasts, and as they gave a big, heavy bounce upon freedom, Corneo didn’t hesitate to squeeze them in a greedy grasp. Tifa whimpered as his hands sunk into her soft, warm flesh, and the Don grinned wide.

“You’ve got some nice tits, girl,” He said, grabbing as much tit-flesh as he could, his palms pressing flat against her nipples as he groped her roughly. “Yeah, you’d definitely do better as a whore!”

Tifa gave a cry as Corneo’s hands snapped down, moving to lift her legs and pull her thong roughly to the side. His big, heavy cock slapped down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside, caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Her eyes went crossed as Corneo started to fuck her. His arms locked around her legs to keep her half-suspended as Tifa stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and her mouth agape, forced to contend with something she immediately knew: this was going to be the best fuck of her life.

Despite her disdain for the corpulent gangster, the cock filing her pussy did things to her that she could never expect. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn’t even know she had, and it made her thick, toned thighs shiver in desire. Her fingers clutched desperately at the sheets underneath her, seeking something, anything, to hold onto as she was fucked senseless.

“F-Fuck…fuck me, you…you bastard!” Tifa howled, now completely given into the unexpected pleasure she was getting from being fucked so hard. Her legs stretched out and hitched against his sides, holding onto him harder and harder. She was about to beg him to make her cum when her eyes rolled back into her head as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm that left their loins damp and yet Corneo was showing no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts again.

Tifa’s senses took leave of her in rapid order as the evening continued, and Corneo just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick, and the entire time he held himself back from cumming. He forced her to shake and shiver across his member time and time again. Before long she begged for his cum, pleaded for it, and yet Corneo refused to give her that moment as he drilled her pussy well into the night.

It wasn’t until almost an hour and a half later, when Tifa was nearly a shivering mass of pleasure and sweat, that Corneo decided she had earned it, that the slut was finally deserving of a thick load of creamy cum from Don Corneo. Tifa was on her back once more when the time came, her face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a mess, her large breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks. Another slap came to the woman’s face as Corneo neared his peak, and as she drew her attention up to him, he spoke up once more in a dominant tone.

“Here it comes, whore.” He grinned and licked his lips. “Get ready, you’re getting all of my cum!”

Tifa wanted to protest; neither of them had any protection, but she was too busy moaning like a wanton whore to say anything else. Corneo laughed and drilled his cock down one more time into her depths.

As Corneo’s head rolled back in pure bliss, his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the woman more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside of her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled and scream and even slapped his chest for daring to cum inside her…but she didn’t release her thighs to let him out. When their orgasms subsided, her legs finally gave way and Corneo pulled his cock out, watching as Tifa’s pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream out onto the bed.

“That was great.” Corneo sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. Looking down, he saw that Tifa was already fast asleep, her body covered in sweat and signs of his physical abuse of her voluptuous form. Corneo grinned, this girl was too much of a gem to just toss aside like the other whores he had in the past. It was a shame that she had to be a terrorist too.

However…the Don wondered how much she would fetch as an employee at the Honey Bee Inn?


End file.
